Fairy Tail: Two Faces
by YumeFanFicSociety
Summary: Deep in the kingdom of Fiore a new crisis is looming. Our story leads us back Jellal Fernandes - a wanted criminal and his twin sister, one who given the right training could change the face of the world for better or for worst. She who carries a terrible power that rivals even that of Zeref. When Natsu of Fairy Tail discovers such a girl who knows what distraction will follow?
1. Prologue: Flames of Rebuke

**Prologue: Flames of Rebuke**

The night was clear as a young boy, no older than 4. He plods through the darkness of the night. His face scared with an unknown fear, his speed pick up as he saw a light in the distance. The golden fames which burns his house is not like he has ever seen before…this horror. From running his breath was uneven, slowly working his way through all the broken parts of his house. His heart beat faster and he turned…just to see the crimson covered corpses of his parent. Lying there. The shock on his face as he rushes up to a small room, where his younger twin was sleeping peacefully. Unaware of the situation. He shook her until she woke up and grabbed her hand. From here he scurried out of the flames, pass the corpses. However a slight breath caught his attention, as one of his parents lifted their head, covered in so much blood he couldn't tell who it was. This person whispered just enough to let the boy hear…his last words.

"Son…please, for yours and Saya's safety…don't use the curse ever" That was when a plank of wood fell and block the communication. Running now the boy escaped from the house, into the woods lit by the moonlight. This boy's name was Jellal, Jellal Fernandes.

**15 Years Later-Magic Council Meeting**

15 years on from this incident, a horrible event happened involving the Tower of Heaven which even now is still confusing people. Due to this incident the council has been in despair after loosing two quite important members and as they thought that this event couldn't get any worst, they all get called to a meeting concerning another incident that happened in the northern woods.

"So then, we have another incident to take care of" Inquired Gran Doma, as he stares at the other members.

"That problem in the northern woods, is that what you are talking about" replied Michello.

"Yes that's right, but at this rate it would be blamed on us" Gran Doma pointed out while searching through papers to find a way out…then he lifted his head and turned to Yajima who had his head down and was saying something under his breath.

"Maybe that is because it was kind of our fault this time" Muttered Yajima, knowing how this is going to end.

"Well, there is always one solution to this…" Concluded Gran Doma

"We haven't changed at all, have we…even after the siegrain…no wait Jellal incident" Yajima butted in "So I guess we are just going to blame it on them" Yajima sighs, as he looks up to see each member glaring at him, and so it was confirmed.

"So our solution is, to blame it on them…Fairy Tail, all in favour raise your hand", at this point just about everyone raises their hand, Yajima refrains but in this case his 1 vote against doesn't count. "That settles it, I'll go write up the papers, this meeting is dismissing" Gran Doma flicked his hand (like he was telling them to go away) and entered a small room ready to write up these papers, and so our story properly begins!


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**After the events of the prologue our story leads back to a certain guild. A guild so out of control that they brought fear to the great magic council. Welcome to **_**FairyTail.**_

**Chapter one. Welcome to FairyTail!**

"ShoobyDooBop!... Thank you, very much, it has been a pleasure performing today." Gajeel Redfox cried. Only to be interrupted by a chair flying through the air and hitting him cold. Gajeel fell from his perch in the rafters...

The Steel Dragon Slayer crashed headfirst into the most dangerous object in fairy tail, Erza's strawberry cake! Erza clenched her fist and the fork in her hand was crushed to powder, tears momentarily forming in her eyes now glowing red, no... _scarlet_..

"Requip Purgatory Armour!" Blackness swirled around the armour suit as she _jumped _to where Gray Fullbuster stood at the far end of the building. Suddenly Levy appeared at her side! Battle reflexes in Gray switched on as he ripped off his shirt. "_I shouldn't have thrown that chair!_" he muttered between clenching teeth "ICE MAKE... SHIELD‼." A barrier of ice crystallised between the pursuers. "Fight like a MAN!" A new voice roared, just as bestial as the roar, a bare arm crashed through the ice barrier! Elfman charged at Gray!

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia Loxar wailed rushing to his side. Unfortunately she tripped over the _second_ most dangerous object in Fairy Tail... Cana's mammoth ale barrel smashed to the ground! Precious liquor seeping into the floor board's... Thinking fast Juvia _liquefied_... Just in time as well! Cana flew into a red mist fury! The first thing she saw was... Gray! Cards flew at him each with deadly inscriptions inside.

Meanwhile in the basement Natsu was sleeping... His own house being such a tip that it was dangerous to sleep in. Well, was anyway... Only to be met by the remnants of Canna's wine. "FIRE DRAGON YAWN!" Natsu cast as he woke up. ... The Alcohol caught fire! Flames licked up the walls and in an explosive blast the lower levels of fairy tail imploded! Smoke filled the drowsy dragon's lungs...

Natsu _ate_ the flames before him. "Thash tasteish BRILIANTsh ... hic" natsu gurgled obviously negatively influenced by the strength of the beverage he ingested alongside the flames. Scales appeared faintly along our hero's skin and his eyes clouded with rage. Now enhanced with raw power the drunken wizard _flew_ through a rather charred hole where the ground once stretched.

Gray stood naked in the corner of the giant room dressed only in his knee length boxer shorts etched with an awesome ice graphic. Before him held a meter ice thick wall. Clinging between that wall and Gray a liquid Juvia stuck to the wall strengthening it with her body. A fierce red blush glowed on her watery face. For a moment they held each other's gazes filled with a beautiful understand leaning closer to each other lips apart and ...

Outside the ice shell the magi of fairy tail where momentarily disoriented by the guildhall's floor _incinerating_... But none of that mattered now... The whole mob charged toward Gray!

Gajeel now fully awaken used Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron Godsword ! A befitting title for black blade that pierced the ice barrier. Ice and metal snowflakes shattered into beautifully deadly missiles.

"Gray-sama there is something I wanted you to know... I ... I kinda..." Juvia whispered, interrupted mid-sentence as suddenly Black steel ripped her in half! Her body fluids pooled in a puddle on the floor before she burst back to her original humanoid shape.

Gray stepped forward between his guild mates and Juvia completely confused and disoriented. Barely parrying Gajeel's next attacks with a hastily cast Ice Make: Excalibur... "WHY ARED YOU ALL BULLYING GRAY ... Hic! A dragon roared. "I'm all fireshed up NOW! hic...ROAR OF THE FIRE DRA..."

"**Natsu**_** Dragneel!**_ " Two words tore through the fighting. Two words and the whole guild was silenced. A giant's fist tore through door of Makarov's office grappling a struggling Natsu inside by his scarf.

**Natsu and friends have just wrecked the fairy tail building... Well nothing new there... So why is Makarov so angry? And why does the paperwork in his hands have a magic council seal?**

**Chapter 2. Injustice Prevails!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Misson

Previously  
Natsu Dragneel! "Two words tore through the fighting. Two words and the whole guild were silenced. A giant's fist tore through door of Makarov's office grappling a struggling Natsu inside by his scarf.

now  
"Natsu" said the enraged guild master Makarov "due to you repeated destruction of property, the council demands you do a job to compensate, you have to find the reason or person or thing that is destroying dark guilds this job is for you and you only you. There is the only exception you may also have happy come with you and Natsu the reward is 10,000 jewels meaning that it should be of medium difficulty but just be careful go to the dark guild ... And have a look they reside in a forest just north of Fiore

"Yes master" said Natsu who looked ready to run out the door if Makarov had not still been holding his scarf, Makarov let him go. He grabbed happy and ran to the train before realizing what he just did, he was already on the train,( "mmmpphhh how-*gulp*- longer happ"-*puke*"two more hours "happy responded looking quite green after looking at Natsu to long) and on their way to a nearby recently destroyed site of the dark guild... That Makarov mentioned before.

It was in a bright forest filed with multitude of greens and some different tonnes of yellow Out lining the forest . "Hey happy how do we find this dark guil- ...(Natsu stops talking to look at happy to see him day dreaming) Happy" *snap* Natsu clicked his fingers in front of happy "happy hello" " ffisss*snap*h ha what *happy blinks* Natsu don't I'm hungry and ... Where are we" "happy were in the forest just outside of Fiore , we have to find this person destroying dark guilds and questing and possibly fight him and take him into the magic council you ready because IM FIRED UP I mean how hard could it be to find one person "said Natsu to happy "aye sir "they said as they begin the search of the dark guild location to find rubble but right in the middle of it stood a girl


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Figure

**Previously in Fairy Tail: Two Faces**

After the chaos at the guild, Natsu was chosen as punishment to take on a dark guild request. Given by the council, themselves! Now he is on the job and Lucy is sulking back in Magnolia.

**Lucy's House**

"Aww, that's no fair" A loud voice roared out of the small house. "He said that the next mission, he would go with me"

This young lady we have here is the one and only Lucy Heartfilia, newbie to the Fairy Tail guild (and seems to have a thing for Natsu…..hehe)

"I guess though, he had no choice" Peering out of her window, into the town in front. Stretching her next to search over the houses, trying to spot the edge of Magnolia.

**Back to the scene in the woods, Natsu and Happy stares as a female hooded comes into the spotlight.**

Slowly, leaning forward Natsu took three steps with the question "who is this person in front of me?" in his mind. The curiosity grows inside, the nearer he got, the more tension built in his heart. Suddenly a gust of wind blew, then alarmed the figure fled deep into the woods.

"I wonder who that was…" muttered Natsu, still plodding forward. His pace speeding up, as another figure lays on the group, pretty much still. The closer and closer he got, the more the excitement grew inside. Natsu stepped into the clearing to find a pile of people, boy and girls, a whole guild in fact.

"What happened here? Happy who are these people?"Natsu questioned concerned that these people had been attacked by the dark guild."Were these people attacked by that guild, what's its name…..Crimson Flame"

"No Natsu, judging by this guild mark they are the guild we are looking for, they are Crimson Flame, all of them" Happy answered turning nervously towards his partner. "It was that girl, it has to be."

"Well let's find her then, I manage to get a faint scent, it's not much but I can work with it" Replied the confused Natsu as they ran, somewhere. "However, it does seem familiar"

Many twists and turns later our two heroes get closer to their destination, the thick trees start to open up to reveal a whole new world. A tiny cottage sits in the distance...


End file.
